


The Hole in Grove Park

by PurpleNutmeg (lexicat00)



Series: It's looking like a Night Vale wedding [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Betaed, Cecil is a Dork, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, So yeah, also we have a whole TEAM of scientists, this story is super cute tho you won't regret reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicat00/pseuds/PurpleNutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious bottomless hole has appeared in Grove Park, and of course Carlos and some of his scientists go to investigate. Cecil, though, has decided to drop in for a visit, wanting some information for his show. Things do /not/ go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole in Grove Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've posted here, so just to warn you. (^-^") I'm also not sure if my Beta has an Ao3 account or not, so I'll give credit when I figure out where to send you guys. Enjoy!!

"Sarah, run some tests, see if you can get any information from it!"

 

A bottomless pit had opened up in Grove Park, or so it had seemed.

 

“It’s scientifically impossible,” Carlos argued under his breath, mostly to himself as he peered over the hole cautiously.

 

He couldn’t see the bottom, it was black as the void itself.

 

“Carlos!”

 

Carlos suddenly turned around, looking up, and a small smile appeared on his face, “Cecil.”

 

He took a step forward, careful around the hole, and he blushed deeply as Cecil pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Cecil!” He hissed as the two scientists nearby snickered, but Cecil only smiled.

 

“I came to ask you what was going on for the show, since I heard you and your scientists were examining the bottomless pit,” He was absolutely beaming, and Carlos couldn’t manage to hide his own smile for long.

 

“Okay, okay,” Carlos said with a chuckle, leading Cecil a bit towards the pit, “We don’t know much about it yet, but you can stick around for a while until we do find something, just be careful."

 

Cecil laughed, following Carlos, “Oh Carlos, careful is my middle na-“ He let out a sudden cry, tripping over something and into the pit.

 

There was a look of pure terror on Cecil’s face, and one of panic on Carlos’.

 

Already, Sarah and Detroit were rushing over to the two, trying to help pull Cecil back up.

 

When Cecil was finally safe, he clutched onto Carlos, shaking and pale as the clouds they should know nothing about.

 

Carlos was holding him just as tight, showing no signs of letting go as he murmured quietly down to the other.

 

When Cecil finally spoke, Kona had already fenced off the area to prevent further accidents like that.

 

“I lied,” He choked out quietly, still clutching to Carlos.

 

“You… you what?” Carlos asked, looking confused.

 

“I lied,” He repeated, face buried in the other’s chest, “My middle name isn’t careful, it’s Gershwin.”

 

It took Carlos a moment to figure out what Cecil meant, then he burst out laughing.

 

Cecil pulled back from the other, looking as offended as can be by Carlos’ recent laughing fit.

 

After a moment, Carlos calmed down, beginning to press kisses anywhere he could reach, Cecil’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, “Cecil, Cece, querido, I knew it wasn’t your middle name.”

 

“O-oh…” Cecil said after a moment, looking more than a little confused.

 

Carlos chuckled, kissing Cecil deeply before pulling away, “I love you so much, marry me?”

 

Cecil’s eyes widened at that, and suddenly his arms were around Carlos’ neck, his lips on the other’s, “Yes! Yes, of course, Carlos!”

 

Carlos blinked, suddenly realizing what he’d said, “I-I mean, um… Wait, what?” He blushed, eyes wide.

 

“Yes,” Cecil said again, absolutely ecstatic.

 

Carlos felt another grin spread across his face, “Just you wait for the proper proposal.”


End file.
